


One Last Time

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Father Figure, First boyfriend, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Dante reunites with Metz and has a final romantic night with him.





	One Last Time

Dante Vale and his team return to his home after defeating the Professor. His teammates are Lok, Sophie, Zhalia and Cherit. Dante opens his front door with his keys to find Metz, his mentor and second father alive and well. With the Professor's defeat, the curse of the Legendary Titans was lifted healing Metz. The rest of their friends are there in his living room. Shrugging off his beige, light brown trench coat and hanging it on the coatrack by the front door, Dante embraces his dear mentor in a heartfelt hug. His team are smiling and happy for him. He has his chin resting on Metz's shoulder. Guggenheim, Lady S., LeBlanche, Santiago, Clease, Sandra Lambert, Scarlet Byrne, Peter, Tersly and Montehue are clapping and congratulating him and his team. 

Dante is wearing a dark great long sleeve shirt with a gray t-shirt underneath, beige pants, silver gray belt and buckle, and brown boots. Dante has reddish-brown hair and amber eyes and fair skin. Metz has black hair and eyes and fair skin. Metz is wearing a suit, grayish blue dress coat and dress pants, faded purple dress shirt, reddish pink tie, black belt and dress shoes. 

"Metz! I'm so glad you're all better my dear friend and mentor."  
"Dante. Thank you. You and your team completed your mission and healed me."  
Dante and Metz's hug lasts for several minutes and he sees Lok smiling at him out of the corner of his eye.  
"Let's celebrate."  
"You got it, Metz. Come on everyone."  
Their victory celebration lasts till about midnight. After saying goodbye to their friends, Dante and Metz are drinking coffee and sitting on his couch in the living room, talking about their past together.  
"I thought you'd never get better, Metz. I was afraid I was going to lose you."  
He sees Metz take a sip of coffee before replying.  
"I knew you would have find a way to heal him. I never lost hope, Dante."  
"Metz."   
Dante leaves his coffee on the living room table in front of him. He wraps his arms around Metz hugging him tightly as tears are flowing down his cheeks.   
*  
Metz caresses Dante's hair with his left hand. He and Dante look into each other's eyes, black to amber. He places his thumb under Dante's eyes wrapping away his shed tears.   
"Dante, I love you. My boy."  
Metz kisses Dante on the cheek then kisses him on the mouth. He continues to caress Dante's hair.   
*  
"I love you too, Metz."  
Dante climbs into Metz's lap straddling him as their kiss deepens much more passionately. He feels Metz's right hand on his ass caressing his butt cheeks.   
Their passionate moment is interrupted by Lok, who's in his blue pajamas with a glass of water.  
"Sorry Dante. Sorry Metz."  
"It's quite all right, Lok."  
"Hey Dante. Are we still gonna have our sparring session tomorrow. Well I mean technically today?"  
"Yeah. At twelve o'clock sharp, Lok. Get some sleep okay, kiddo."  
"Goodnight, Dante. Metz."  
Lok flashes him a smile and a wink at him as he goes back to his room and Metz causing him to blush. Lok has been living with him for the past several months and they've have become close friends and him being a father figure to Lok in Eathon's absence. Much like Metz is like a second father to him since he was a kid. Plus Metz being one of the most person in his life not just because they are both Seekers. 

His and Metz's romantic, sexual relationship started when he was in his early twenties. He and Metz shared their first time whilst on a camping trip and hunting down and retrieving a new Titan. Dante was 22 years old and he and Metz slept in the tent curled up against each other as the heat of the bodies to warm them from the harsh cold out in the woods. He gently pressed his lips onto Metz's kissing his mentor. He thought Metz would be angry with him, but surprisingly Metz kissed him back rather passionately. He had his hands grab onto Metz's ass as Metz's hands were caressing his hair gently. They eventually stopped and went to sleep happy in each other's arms. 

Their first time having sex together happened a few months afterward as he spent the night over at Metz's home. He and Metz had a full dinner and sat on the couch looking at Metz's Holotome looking at the Titans and talked about him joining Metz for one of his upcoming missions. They changed into their pajamas and he climbed into bed with Metz. He kissed Metz then they both slowly undressed each other, leaving their clothes on the floor on either side of the bed. He and Metz jerked each other as they passionately kissed and they got in the 69 position sucking and licking each other's asses, cock and balls which are leaking pre-cum. Metz fucked him delicately not wanting to hurt him and he brought their lips together as Metz stroked his cock for him. Both moaning he and Metz hit their orgasmic climax. His cum landed on his bare chest. He felt Metz's load of cum, hot and juicy inside his ass. Metz discarded the used condom and he blushed with surprise and got turned on when Metz licked up his own cum coming out of his ass. He tasted his own cum, licked it off his fingers as Metz watched with a sexy grin across his experienced, older face. He and Metz shared a loving kiss then lay in each other's arms as they slept in their warm embrace. 

Their sexual relationship lasted up until Metz got ill and he took care and was there for him along with Lady S. too.   
*  
"So are you and Lok dating, Dante? Because if you are. I have no qualms about it and are happy for you."  
"We sort of are. Well not officially. I already talked to Lok about us spending the night together and he was okay with it."  
"I'm glad. Lok knows much much you mean to me, and he knows I care and love him too."  
"I just want to spend one last time having sex with you. You are my mentor, second father, first boyfriend and I will always love you and you'll always have a place in my heart, Metz."  
"I love you so much too, Dante. And I'm happy we can spend our last time together in each other's naked embrace."

He feels Dante’s fingers in his hair as Dante kisses him with a fiery passion. Metz stands up carrying him in his arms. Dante is worried about Metz's back.  
"Don't worry about your old man, Dante. Just let me carry you to your bedroom for our fun to begin, my boy."  
"Alright. Yes please do, Daddy." Dante says the word huskily in Metz's as they both are blushing red on their cheeks.   
*  
He gets carried to his bedroom in Metz's strong, gentle arms and is put on his bed gently. He sits on his bed as Metz kneels in front of him. Metz removes his boots and socks, then stands himself up. Metz unbuttons and unbuckles his pants and pulls down his zipper. He shimmies out of his pants and Metz pulls them off him. Metz's hand caresses his bulge in his maroon tag-less briefs smiling at him with an infectious grin. Dante has his arms up as Metz removes the shirts from his body showing off his slim, muscled body. Dante stands up and has Metz sit where he was sitting a moment ago. 

Dante kneels in front of Metz and delicately unties the laces on Metz’s left shoe then removes the shoe. He does the same with Metz’s right shoe. He licks his lips as he stares at Metz black socked feet, grabbing both with his hands and bringing his nose inhaling the sweet, leathery scent of them. Dante presses his face against Metz’s socked feet sniffing and moaning at the same time. 

Metz look down at him with a sexy smile on his face.  
“Seems you still have a foot/sock fetish, my boy.”  
“Yup. I do, Metz. I’ve dreamt of caressing and making love to your socked feet and your bare feet for months. And also dreamt about Lok’s as well.”  
“Have you given Lok a foot massage before.”  
“Only once. But he did enjoy my strong hands on his beautiful feet.”  
“Hey. I’m might be getting here.”  
Dante knows that Metz is joking and he appreciates it.  
“C’mon my boy. I’d love it if you make love to my socked feet and bare feet.”  
Metz leans down and he leans his head upward to kiss him.

He then continues to sniff Metz’s socked feet and proceeds to lick and suck on them and his cock joints as he hears Metz’s moans. He licks Metz’s socked feet from the toes to the heel, enjoying the feel of the black fabric on his tongue. Removing Metz’s socks, Dante ties them around his neck and proceeds to unbuckle Metz’s pants then unbuttons and unzips his pants taking them off. He looks at Metz’s slight hairy legs and seeing the older man wearing black briefs with a white waistband. Metz extends his hand and Dante takes it sitting on Metz’s warm lap. Feeling Metz’s erection poking his ass makes his cock jolt in anticipation. He and Metz share a passionate kiss. Dante unbuttons Metz’s dress shirt and coat and loosens Metz’s tie taking them off at the same time. He looks at Metz’s solid muscle body and how fit the older man is. He and Metz kiss with heated passion and he gently lowers Metz onto his bed with him on top of him. He feels Metz’s hand squeezing his butt cheeks.   
*  
As he and Dante are kissing passionately, Metz rolls them over on the bed with him on top of his boy. He kisses Dante on the mouth as he caresses Dante’s hair softly. He slips his hand inside Dante’s briefs jerking off his boy. He moans along with him as Dante’s legs wrap around his waist.   
“Please, Metz suck my cock and fuck me, Daddy! Please, Daddy!”  
Okay. Okay. Calm down my boy. Daddy always listens to his boy.”  
He caresses his thumb on the head of his boy’s cock and licks up the pre-cum from his thumb. He removes both his and Dante’s briefs and notices that they are both rock hard and leaking pre-cum. As Dante lays on his bed with his head resting on the pillows, Metz leans his head down toward his boy’s legs and licks up and down Dante’s cock with his tongue and starts to suck on Dante’s balls making his boy moan and grip onto his pillows.   
“Metz. Mmmm. Daddy. Please suck me off.”  
“As you wish, my boy.”  
Metz sucks and licks on Dante’s cock, bobbing his head up and down his boy’s cock. He plays with his boy’s nipples pinching them as he listens to Dante’s muffled moaning and groaning as not to disturb Lok.   
“Metz. I love you, Daddy!”  
He smiles at what Dante just told him. Metz can feel the taste of Dante’s sweet, juicy cum on his tongue and savors it. Metz lifts up Dante’s legs and he licks and eats out his boy’s ass burying his face into Dante’s clean slightly hairy ass. Dante’s maroon ass hairs tickle his nose as he continues to lick his boy’s ass whilst listening to his boy’s ongoing moans. 

After eating out his boy’s ass, Metz gets into the 69 position as he and Dante suck and lick each other’s cocks and asses. He moans in pleasure as Dante sucks on his cock and balls and he moans louder as he feels Dante’s wet tongue on his ass. He and Dante roll around on the bed with him on top of Dante again. Dante gets the lube and a condom from his bedside dresser and hands it to him. With the lube in his right hand, Metz applies lube on Dante’s hole. Dante lifts up his legs in the air exposing his ass hole. Metz puts on the condom on his hard erect cock then puts some lube. Metz slowly slides his cock into Dante’s ass as he kisses his boy. He has Dante’s legs resting on his shoulders as he fucks his boy slowly then quickens the pace. He helps Dante jerk his cock as he continues to slam his cock in Dante’s ass every few minutes. He takes his cock out of Dante then removes the condom. He lays next to Dante as they jerk off their cocks till they hit their climax spilling juicy cum onto their sweaty chests. He wraps his arm around Dante pulling him next to him. He scoops up some of Dante’s cum with his fingers licking it all up. Dante does the same as he moans hotly as he sees Dante eating his cum. After eating each other’s cum, Metz lays on the bed with Dante, his boy beside him.

“That was amazing and delicious, Daddy Metz.”  
“Yeah that sure was, my boy.”  
“Make sure to take care of Lok.”  
“I will and you’ll knock me on my head.”  
“Well it will be a light tap on the head.”  
“I’m going to be happy for you and Lok.”  
“Thanks.”  
Metz caresses Dante’s cheek with his right thumb then kisses him.  
“I love you, Metz.”  
“I love you too, Dante.”  
*  
Dante fell asleep cuddling against Metz till the early next morning. He and Dante put on fresh underwear. He puts on his pajamas as Metz puts on his dress clothes and they have a cup on coffee. Dante shares a final kiss with Metz before Metz leaves his home and heads to NYC to attend a Huntik Foundation Council meeting. 

He waits patiently for Lok to wake up so he can have breakfast with him then they can train together and they can start their relationship all thanks to Metz.


End file.
